Boarding school or Bust!
by CrazyInLoveShinobi
Summary: Sakura moves to a Boarding school and quickly befriends her new roommates Ino, Tenten & Hinata. With pressure from crazy professors and the local Hotties, the Uchiha brothers. Boarding school might not seem bad as Sakura thought? :


**Hey! CrazyInLoveShinobi here with my first ever Fanfic!**

**I was really nervous when writing this so please tell me if it sucks or if for some CRAZY reason you actually like it!**

**Thanks :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Boarding school or Bust!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad this is a bad idea, take me home before I report you to parent control"<p>

"Don't be silly Sakura we both kn-"

There was a screech of rubber as he took a hard turn of the slippery country road. A suitcase skidded across the seat towards me propelled by gravity, managing to mash me against the window. Curse you Gravity.

Dad cursed before adjusting his mirror to lock his eyes on mine.

"That this is the only option you can take"

He proceeded to nod his head in a way that he probably thought looked all 'parenty' and authoritive when in actual fact he fiercely resembled one of those plastic noddy-dogs.

"Dad I do not belong in the countryside"

"And why is that Sakura"

"Because…Because I will be brawled to death by Sheep and Hobbits"

He raised an unkempt eyebrow at me.

"There is no signal for my phone"

Another eyebrow was raised.

"And the Uniform makes me look like an unfashionable Viking"

"Oh Sakura sto-"

The car lurched violently to the right and I let out an uncharacteristic girly squeal, suitcases supported by bags were hurled towards me. They let out a soft *thud* as they connected with my now bruised body.

"DAD DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE YOUR CLOWN CAR?"

The Clown Car AKA the Baldy-Mobile is the Lime green Robin Reliant that lives on the edge of my driveway. Dad bought it after a few of his so called "mates" bought one and they now insist on having weekly Clown-Car meetings in which they tear up and down the streets of Konoha ( I say tear, but I'm pretty sure an oldy-folks person could out-shuffle them) shouting about the good old days and how teens these days should respect their elders. In other words act like total loons.

"Sakura how many times have I told you, it is _**not **_a clown car but one of the most brillia-"

A dip in the road caused all of the objects in the car to be thrown upwards in the air. Bob Haruno cursed loudly.

"You will be only be here for a year anyway" he added, making eye contact with me again in the car mirror.

I made a noise of disapproval.

"Maybe less if things go well abroad"

I sighed again, Turning my attention to the terrain outside. Gloomy and wet were the first things to come to mind, followed closely by dark and hopeless. I buried my head in my hands, any minute now I was going to have a total Nervy-B **(1)**

"The school should be coming up on the next left"

I rubbed a section of condensation from my window and peered out into the night. Shadows, a bush, shadows, some trees…

"Blimey O'Reilly"

The first thing I saw were turrets and then a castle loomed into view, I turned my head to tell Dad that he had taken us in the entire wrong direction and we were now in the Middle Ages when I started getting a familiar feeling in my gut. My Memory flashed back to sitting in my too crowded room with its too messy tendencies on my laptop flicking through pictures of the Boarding school Dad had sentenced me to. Oh God this really was the place after all.

We had now arrived at the entrance to the building, the car's pathetic wheels crunched to a stop on the hard gravel.

He turned to face me "excited?"

I narrowed my eyes "No"

He frowned a little before grabbing my red suitcase and hauling it out. Cold night air hit me like a brick; it forced its way into my lungs making me shiver involuntarily.

"Uh could you shut the door? It's a little Nippy Noodles"

"Very funny Sakura, get out of the car"

I looked around feigning confusion.

"I see no car, nothing sensible enough to be called a car that is"

"Out now"

I grumbled slightly but swung my legs out of the car and stood up a little shakily. Four hours driving had obviously taken its toll on my poor body.

The building I was facing was gigantic, it was indeed a castle and it was also in its own way incredibly creepy looking. Creepy enough that I was expecting a Wolfman of some description to come plodding over take my hand and whisper _Welcome to Boarding school, hope you stay a while._

"Isn't it breathtaking Sakura?"

He remained looking unpleased as I did a great impression of a fish flailing around gasping for air.

"Truly magnificent! In fact-"

I decided to tune him out and resumed yanking my smaller bags out of the Loon-Mobile, glaring at the one leather satchel which had injured my forehead not so long ago.

"..the history of-"

"Dad"

He looked up.

"We can go in now?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

He chuckled slightly and ruffled my hair, an irritating habit of his.

"Sure thing honey"

Pushing my pink bangs out of my eyes I had to hurry to follow him up the treacherous stone steps.

We were greeted by a brightly lit Office. Bookcases lined the walls with the occasional coffee table accompanied by comfy looking chairs beside them. A large worn rug covered the stone floor; it looked as if it once had a pattern on it. A chestnut brown desk was positioned at the back of the room, a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with short black hair and dark eyes was sitting behind it smiling warmly at us.

"Welcome you must be Sakura Haruno" she spoke softly "I am Shizune"

I smiled at her a little and opened my mouth to speak only to be cut off.

"Yes she is, I'm her Father Bob"

Father Bob strode forwards and shook the startled Woman's hand.

"I trust she will be comfortable here?"

"Yes, after a few days here this place will feel just like home"

She met my gaze and winked.

"Trust me it's a lot less scary in the daytime!"

I answered her breathing a sigh of relief "I'm glad"

"So Sakura" Father Bob turned to me awkwardly "My plane leaves pretty soon.."

Enveloping me in a tight hug he spoke into my ear "You be a good girl now"

"Da-ad!"

He walked backwards towards the door slowly.

"And don't you talk to any boys!"

"Ugh fine whatever"

"I mean it, you better not have some fancy fellah I don't know about"

"DA-AD!"

The woman named Shizune let out a chuckle. Father Bob reached the doorway.

"Have a great time honey, love you"

"Love you too Dad"

With a cheesy wink he disappeared from the Office. I heard the sound of the Loon-Mobiles engine spluttering to a start and then crunching as it drove/rolled off.

"So Miss Haruno"

I turned to see Shizune pick up some papers from her desk.

"This is your schedule, it includes the location of all your classes and the initials of your professors" She handed a wad of papers to me. "Oh now look at the time, its getting pretty late, now where is that lazy no good…"

A door swung open to my left and a boy of my age strolled in. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and I suppose he would have looked moderately attractive if he wasn't wearing a totally bored expression on his face. His brown hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail and his narrow brown eyes studied me curiously. He glanced towards Shizune and addressed her in a bored tone.

"You called?"

"Yes I did, Sakura meet Shikamaru Nara, Head boy, Shikamaru meet Sakura she will be starting here as of tomorrow morning"

His lazy eyes flicked back to me a glint of curiosity in them.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Would you take her to her Dorm Shikamaru? I will send someone to bring your bags up later Sakura"

Shizune returned to her earlier position behind the wood desk. Shikamaru turned back to face me, a wry smile on his face. Wow he was kind of attractive when he stopped being so damn lazy!

"This way, follow me"

We passed through a large hallway and followed a windy corridor till we reached a steep winding staircase.

"Now that looks like a death trap"

"You're telling me"

Lazy-Boy laughed before leading me up the stairs.

"You're Dorm is right at the end of this corridor"

Shikamaru pointed to a dimly lit corridor.

"Thanks Shikamaru-Senpai"

"No problem, see you around Sakura"

He walked off hands slung in his pockets. He had a kind of cool walk it made him look all 'I-don't-care'. Oh Fandango the Country air has got to me already. Taking a deep breath I shuffled down the corridor taking note of all the scarey-ass oil paintings with their creepy bug eyes. I reached a door and slowed to a halt. Okay so no biggie Sakura, just your new Dorm with your new Dorm mates it won't be too bad. Worse case scenario you get stuck with the weirdos. Taking a deep breath I placed my hand on the door knob and before I could lose my nerve opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Hi I'm Sa-

"OMG NEW ROOMMATE!"

A figure hurtled towards me knocking me to the floor, the breath rushing out of my lungs with an audible *oof*

"Woah"

"I-Ino-Chan!"

"Ino go easy on the Kid, get off of her!"

My vision cleared quickly enough to watch as a girl with Blonde hair's face bobbed into view a few centimetres from mine.

"Hey there I'm Ino Yamanaka and-

The Blonde screeched as she was pulled away from me to her feet by a Brunette with large brown eyes. The Brunette wore her hair in two Chinese style buns on either style of her head and she smiled sympathetically at me.

"Don't mind her, she's a moron"

"Come over and say that to my face" The Blonde named Ino yelled from where she was lying sprawled across the floor once again.

The Brunette offered me her hand "I'm Tenten"

"Sakura" I replied with a smile, happily accepting the hand and getting to my feet.

"And I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you Sakura"

I turned my head to spot a shy looking girl with dark blue hair and pale skin watching me. She had startling round white eyes and a timid expression.

Well this was going to be interesting…

"Newbie huh?" Tenten stated.

"Yup"

"S-Sakura you can share my bunk, I-I mean if you like? I normally sleep on the top..."

"Cool thanks Hinata!"

"This is going to be so much fun"

Ino grinned on the floor. Tenten threw a pillow at the Blondes head, Ino rolled over and the pillow missed her narrowly. Retrieving her own pillow she stood up slowly and raised a perfect brow at Tenten.

"Come at me Bro"

"You are _**so **_immature"

"Somebody sounds scared"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

The two girls jumped at each other laughing as they did and started pummelling each other with two pillows. I heard a sigh and turned to see Hinata shaking her head slowly, a smile on her lips.

"Y-You must be tired Sakura-Chan"

"Yeah I'm bushed"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, Tenten and Ino froze then simultaneously rushed to the door shoving each other and hissing insults until Ino managed to wrench the door open sending Tenten flying across the room. She landed ungraciously on the floor and sat up slowly rubbing the back of her head, cursing the Blonde.

"Special Delivery!"

A male voice wafted into the room.

Hinatas reaction caught my attention. Mostly because she turned a dangerous shade of Red and began to hyperventilate on the wood floor.

"Hinata!" I cried

Ino glanced over her shoulder "Oh she gets like that"

She stepped to the side to reveal a grinning boy with a mischievous glint in his eye. His tousled blonde hair caught my attention at first, hell it looked like a yellow hedgehog was attached to his face! Next came his admittedly cute bright blue eyes which were regarding me, an interested look on his face. His cheeks looked slightly whiskery for some reason.

What an oddball.

"Hey Naruto" Tenten called.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-Kun" Hinata spoke a little breathlessly.

"Hey Tenten, Hi Hinata" he looked back to me "And _**you **_must be Sakura, nice meeting ya, I'm Naruto by the way"

"Naruto, got it"

"Shizune roped me into carrying your Trunk upstairs"

"Oh wow, I'm sorry"

The boy laughed "No worries Sakura-Chan, if you need anything just come to me"

"Aww thanks Naruto"

There was a sound of panting and Ino came into view pulling a large Trunk behind her.

"Jeez what you got in this thing!"

Naruto laughed again then assisted his fellow Blonde by giving the Trunk a slight push, easily sending it sliding into the room.

Ino pouted "Show off"

"Weakling"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I'd better get back to the boys rooms, see you tomorrow Sakura, Girls"

He nodded in the direction of my roommates then vanished back down into the corridor, the door closed with a thud.

"It's getting late.." as if to emphasise her point Tenten yawned and stretched like a cat.

Ino walked back over to the Bunk Tenten was now occupying and climbed the ladder to the top Bunk, flopping down on it. I looked to find Hinata already leaning over the side of the top Bunk smiling at me.

"So you going to get changed Sakura-Chan?"

"Uh, sure"

"You can use the bathroom if you like"

"Okay"

Padding to the bathroom I grabbed a pair of pyjamas from my Trunk and entered the small room. It was kind of cute in its own way with its matching tiles and pale pink and colour, although I don't trust that Shower curtain. I got changed slowly, listening to the quiet voices from the other room.

"….like it here?..."

"….as long as…."

"….maybe she will…."

There were muffled giggles.

"….the Uchiha…."

"….UBER HOT!..."

I finished folding my clothes up and stepped out of the bathroom to be met my guilty eyes. Okay so if this doesn't look suspicious then my name isn't Sakura Haruno…

"So" I made my voice sound light "What are the Uchiha?"

Ino's mouth fell open, followed by Hinatas. Tenten giggled.

"More like _**who**_" she grinned.

"Okay so **who** are the Uchiha?"

"Only the hottest pieces of ass in this School!" Ino cried.

"More like the World!"

"And they are?"

"Sasuke and Itachi U-Uchiha" Hinata replied. "They even have their own Fan girls"

"No way!" I laughed in disbelief.

"Yes way"

"They are Hotness in its simplest form" Ino spoke dreamily.

"Nobody can be _that _hot"

Three pairs of eyes moved to mine robotically.

"Seeing is believing I suppose"

"We will have to have a few introductions at breakfast"

"Tenten you haven't even spoke to them before"

"There was that one time-

"THAT TIME DOESN'T COUNT!"

"S-Sakura could you please turn out the light?"

"Sure"

I flicked the light switch off enveloping the room in darkness and warily made my way over to the Bunk. I somehow managed to find it without falling epic style over a shoe and settled into the surprisingly soft bed.

"Ino keep still"

*THUD*

"OW!"

"I warned you.."

"Witch!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

There were growls in the darkness.

"N-Night"

"Night all"

"Nightie-Night"

"Goodnight"

Yep, stuck with the weirdos.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love any reviews but y'know be gentle, it's my first time lulz :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading! x**


End file.
